


(all i can see in you is just) golden

by yachi_hitoka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 21 genres, F/F, F/M, mungkin bakal ada penambahan chara lel, rating & archive warnings may change
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yachi_hitoka/pseuds/yachi_hitoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ch 2: "Katakan padaku, Hitoka-chan, bersediakah kamu bila kita menancapkan sauh mimpi kita lebih jauh lagi?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. o angel, do thee exist?

**Author's Note:**

> halo ini akun kolab Linor Ayyas dan kopi_luwak, mohon bantuannya /o/  
> ini yachi-harem, udah dijelasin di tag sih ehehehe
> 
> warnings (berubah2): cat!kuroo  
> genre (juga berubah2): general
> 
> standard disclaimer applied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ch 1: "Aku rasa, aku habis makan bersama malaikat."

Pernah, Hinata Shouyou bertanya padanya, dengan tawa yang terlalu lebar di samping keringat yang berlelehan: itu adalah suatu sore yang melelahkan, terbukti dengan anggota klub voli yang terduduk terengah seraya meminum minumannya dengan ganas seolah air hanya dapat ditemukan di saat itu saja.

“Eh, Yachi-san, menurutmu, malaikat itu ada, nggak?”

Sejenak, Hitoka menoleh dan menatapnya dengan intens dan tidak lupa cengiran aku-tidak-tahu-apa-yang-terjadi-sehingga-kamu-menanyakan-itu-padaku dan kepala yang digaruk meskipun tidak gatal, wajah Shouyou tampak begitu serius, serius sekali sampai-sampai ia kehilangan kesan terhadap Shouyou yang biasanya.

Ia membuka mulut, mencoba mencari jawaban yang sekiranya ia pahami dan ia yakini dengan benar, mencoba mencari eksistensi yang sering didepiksikan dengan seorang lelaki atau perempuan yang rupawan dan sepasang sayap yang putih, indah dan besar tergantung di balik punggungnya, terasa mengagumkan, dan berada di bawahnya akan membuatmu terasa begitu terlindung, berkata, masih dengan cengiran yang tak kunjung berubah, “Ada … mungkin? E-ee, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu bertanya begitu, Hinata?”

Shouyou ikut menggaruk kepalanya, dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar; benarlah impresinya, berada di dekat Shouyou selalu membuatnya merasa seperti bahwa ini adalah sebuah siang yang cerah, tidak menyengat namun hangat, dengan langit yang begitu cerah tanpa awan, menimpalinya dengan rentetan kalimat, “Enggak, hanya saja … kemarin Kageyama juga bertanya begitu padaku, dan aku nggak terlalu paham apa yang dia maksudkan dan aku juga menjadi penasaran, jadi, aku putuskan bertanya padamu, karena ... kamu tampak seperti dewi pengetahuan?”

Oh, Kageyama. Hitoka mengangguk-angguk, secercah pencerahan memasuki otaknya, dia terlalu paham, begitu juga dengan seluruh anggota tim voli itu, kecuali Shouyou, dan rasa panik akan semburat merah yang secara refleks terbentuk saat dipanggil (atau disebut?) sebagai dewi pengetahuan, dan serangkaian skenario yang menakutkan terbentuk seketika di kepalanya, “Ahaha—aku, aku bukan dewi pengetahuan, kok!” ia tertawa, “Kalau menurutku, mungkin mereka ada, hanya saja kita nggak tahu siapa dia, dan bagaimana bentuknya? Mungkin, misalnya seperti, dengan keberadaan yang berbeda, bisa jadi dia adalah seekor kucing yang terus mengikutimu, bisa jadi dia adalah seseorang yang begitu dekat dengan kamu, namun kamu tidak menyadarinya? Atau—bagimu, bisa jadi dia adalah Kageyama-kun?”

Lelaki seratus enam puluh dua senti itu mengangguk-angguk cepat, “Penjelasan Yachi-san selalu dapat dimengerti dengan mudah! Aku tertolong, barangkali, aku bisa pakai jawaban itu ke Kageyama, boleh, ya?”

Hitoka mengangguk ringan, “Nggak apa-apa, nggak apa-apa.”

“Tapi, Yachi-san,” Shouyou menggaruk kepalanya lebih keras, “Nggak mungkin, ‘kan, jika Kageyama itu seorang malaikat?”

Hitoka tertawa, entah tawa jenis apa karena itu mengandung kebingungan yang sama seperti saat kau memakan buah simalakama, Hinata Shouyou terlalu tidak peka pada sekelilingnya dan itu memberi Kageyama waktu yang sulit, pastinya.

Ia tercenung, beberapa saat kemudian.

Dia mengatakan segala hal tentang malaikat (yang sebagian berupa imajinasi, sebagian lagi berbentuk keraguan), tetapi dia sendiri pun tidak terlalu meyakini keberadaan malaikat—dan membuatnya terasa seperti orang yang hanya dapat mengatakan.

 

 

Hitoka terduduk di lantai teras belakang rumahnya (yang ditanami dengan tanaman yang berusaha keras untuk bertahan hidup) dan merasakan terpaan angin kencang mengenai wajahnya. Ibunya belum pulang, dan memang begitu seharusnya karena ini siang hari, ah, siang hari yang lain dengan suhu di atas kata sedang, dan terkadang, ia pun merasa bahwa … ia ditinggalkan.

Ia mengunyah sosis goreng yang ia tusuk seperti sate dengan perasaan kesal.

Masih, dia berpikir tentang malaikat.

Jika ada malaikat di dekatnya, mungkin dia akan bernyanyi untuk menenangkan hatinya? Atau melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya bisa menghindar dari kekesalan ini? Dia menghela nafas.

Seekor kucing hitam berjalan menuju ke arahnya, ia mengerjap. Kenapa ada kucing di sini, pikirnya, ini ‘kan lantai teratas rumahnya.

Kucing itu mengeluskan dirinya ke Hitoka, dan mengeong (ingin dimanja).

Hitoka tersenyum geli, mencuil sedikit bagian sosis gorengnya dan meletakkannya di sebelahnya, untuk mencoba apakah kucing itu akan memakannya (hei, kucing jaman sekarang itu tukang memilih), itu tampak seperti bahwa kucing itu menatapnya untuk meminta makan, barusan dan sebagai manusia yang baik hati, Hitoka membagi makanannya, toh ia dapat membuat lagi.

Kucing itu memakannya dengan lahap.

Cuil lagi. Letakkan lagi.

Kucing itu memakannya lagi.

Cuil. Letakkan. Makan. Cuil. Letakkan. Makan.

Kucing hitam itu sama sekali tidak manis, namun ada yang membuatnya terasa senang sekali saat membagi makanannya.

Hitoka mencoba mencuil lagi untuk menyadari sosis goreng itu telah habis, kemudian ia pergi ke dalam, dia membuat agak banyak untuk menghapus kelowongannya di hari Minggu yang cerah ini tadi, dan membaginya lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Hingga akhirnya sang kucing pergi dengan perut kenyang, dan Hitoka masuk ke dalam dengan perasaan lega.

_Entah mengapa?_

 

 

Ibunya datang dengan segudang kelelahan dan ia menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar.

“Hitoka-chan, kenapa kamu tampak senang sekali?” tanya ibunya, dan dia makin melebarkan cengirannya.

“Aku rasa, aku habis makan bersama malaikat.”


	2. when we dream, we can conquer the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ch 02: “Katakan padaku, Hitoka-chan, bersediakah kamu bila kita menancapkan sauh mimpi kita lebih jauh lagi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haaai, chapter kedua ini akan diisi dengan genre western bersetting di era Victoria. kalo ada ketidakkonsistenan dalam detil sejarahnya mohon maaf ya, kalo mau tanya-tanya juga silakan hehehe
> 
> pair: oikawa/yachi  
> genre: western!victorian era
> 
> pair dan genre berubah-berubah seiring nambahnya chapter hehe
> 
> standard disclaimer applied

 “Pameran Akbar?”

Hitoka dan Tooru, menyuarakan judul iklan yang tertera di dinding batu berlumur jelaga tebal. Tulisan _The Great Exhibition 1851_ itu mengundang setiap orang yang lalu lalang di pasar loncat di daerah Tuhan-pelafalannya-sulit-sekali bagi lidah pentatonis Hitoka. Tooru, yang lebih sering berdialog dengan orang lokal, membuatnya lebih fasih bahasa Inggris, berhasil  mengeja kalimat magis itu dengan merdu.

Sebuah informasi yang menarik dari tanah Britania Raya yang membosankan. Setahun sudah sejak Oikawa Tooru dan Oikawa Hitoka memutuskan untuk berdiaspora ke Britania dan hari-hari mereka penuh dengan kata kerja, kerja, dan kerja. Adalah berkah bisa menemukan pemandangan berbeda di antara rutinitas menghitung kas rumah tangga, negosiasi transaksi bahan baku di Chinatown, dan ekstra konsentrasi agar lidah tidak melafalkan bahasa Jepang saat bercakap-cakap dengan pelanggan London.

Didorong oleh rasa haus akan informasi lebih, Tooru mengeluarkan 6 sen untuk _The Times_ edisi minggu terakhir Februari 1851 yang dijual di trotoar jalan. Karena terlalu bersemangat untuk membaca, Hitoka terpaksa meminggirkan suaminya agar tak bertabrakan dengan pejalan kaki yang lain dan menepi di depan etalase toko _milliner_ khusus kelas menengah. Tak peduli dengan sekitarnya, Hitoka turut bergabung membaca bersama Tooru.

“Pameran Akbar akan diselenggarakan di Hyde Park pada tanggal 1 Mei sampai 11 Oktober 1851. Di sana, akan dipamerkan teknologi industri Inggris terbaru dan festival kebudayaan dari penjuru dunia! Oh, juga akan dipamerkan berlian terbesar dari Afrika! Nah, ini baru menarik!” seru Tooru berbinar-binar melihat kata _diamond_ di koran. Maklum, uang sulit dicari di London.

Hitoka menarik koran itu lebih dekat, sedikit kesal akan sabotase sang suami, “Oh, festival kebudayaan! Apakah akan pameran lukisan di sana?”

Tooru menaikkan alis, “Ah, jadi ingat aku. Bukankah ini salah satu tujuanmu datang ke Inggris?”

Semburat merah muda yang berpendar di pipi tembam Hitoka menjadi pertanda betapa antusiasnya ia perihal seni lukis. Meski jauh dari kampung halaman, wanita muda itu tetap melanjutkan kebiasaan lamanya, yaitu menulis kaligrafi. Tooru pernah sekali membujuknya agar menjual gulungan-gulungan bertorehkan hitam di atas putih ciptaannya namun sekali itu juga Hitoka menorehkan sejarah dalam rumah tangga keluarga Oikawa dengan perseteruan perdana mereka. Menuliskan kanji-kanji itu berguna untuk kesehatan jiwa, bukan semata-mata untuk profit.

 “Eh, tujuanku? Bukankah yang benar tujuan kita?” Hitoka kebingungan, “Dulu kamu membujukku ikut bersamamu karena kamu berjanji akan mengajakku mengelilingi museum besar di  Inggris, ‘kan?”

Tooru berkedip dua jenak, teringat, lalu ia memberikan senyum berbalut kesenduan, “Iya, Hitoka-chan. Maaf, aku lupa. Meski ini cuma pameran, tapi ini bisa kita anggap sebagai langkah awal, bagaimana?”

Turunnya tingkat sosial dari seorang putra tuan tanah negara feudal menjadi imigran di negara industri memang berpengaruh akan perubahan cara pandang hidup Tooru. Membuatnya lebih pragmatis dan oportunis. Namun Hitoka paham, itu semua terjadi agar dapur terus mengepul dan mereka bisa tinggal dengan alas dan atap yang layak.

Ada rasa euforia yang Hitoka kira akan tenggelam bersama waktu yang berlalu di tanah rantau ini. Walaupun kerja keras bukan hal yang asing dalam hidupnya, di Inggris segalanya terasa berat hingga ia tak lagi sempat memikirkan idealisme yang mendorongnya datang kemari.

“Oke, Tooru-kun,” Hitoka tersenyum, binar-binar bergemilang di matanya.

“Sebelumnya, kita rencanakan dulu mau ke mana sa—astaga, Hitoka-chan! Rapatkan _bonnet_ -mu, London hujan lagi!”

“AH! Korannya—“

* * *

 

Mempererat shawl bermotif latar pantai negeri khatulistiwa di pundaknya, Hitoka duduk melawan dingin yang masih menggigit di awal musim semi ini. Duduk di atas kereta kuda yang dikhususkan bagi pengunjung pameran, Tooru tetap setia berada di sisinya, mengenakan jas kasual putih tulang dengan syal khaki dan celana senada serta topi tinggi mode terbaru. 

“Beda, ya, pemandangan di sini sama di rumah,” celetuk Tooru yang suaranya bergoyang mengikuti gerakan kereta.

Hitoka hanya menganggukkan kepala sembari menahan gelombang nostalgia. Ia merindukan barisan pohon sakura yang berjatuhan dan terbang dibawa angin lagi langit biru yang begitu menghipnotis seakan tiada ujung.  Jika rasa itu terlalu sesak untuk dibendung, silakan lihat isi gulungan kaligrafi yang tergantung di kedai teh besutan pasangan ini. Tanpa perlu memahami arti torehan tinta sang wanita, banyak pengunjung yang mengapresiasi karyanya dan berkata bahwa kaligrafi miliknya sangat intens.

Tooru menatap pada wanita yang menjadi pendamping hidupnya ini. Pada bunga matahari imitasi yang menghias anyaman topi yang dikenakan, dua helai rambut emas yang berayun lembut bersama angin, dan gaun hijau keemasan yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Hitoka duduk bagai perempuan ningrat; punggung tegak tak bersandar, tangan bersedekap di pangkuan, tatapan matanya lurus ke depan.

Lautan massa yang hendak menuju Hyde Park memperlambat laju kereta yang mereka naiki. Umbul-umbul menggantung dari sisi balkon rumah kanan menuju balkon rumah kiri, kain berpotongan segitiga bergores pastel berbentuk lambang bendera Inggris melambai di tangan anak-anak yang berlarian gembira di jalan. Konfeti, beras, dan burung merpati menghujani hari spesial di pembuka bulan Mei ini.

“Ayo, Hitoka-chan, kita jalan kaki saja,” Tooru bangkit sembari menawarkan tangannya pada Hitoka. Sang wanita tertawa kecil sembari menerima uluran tangan itu. Sepertinya lebih baik bila mereka jalan kaki, dengan jumlah pengunjung yang membludak seperti ini, kereta mereka tidak akan bisa bergerak ke mana-mana.

Berpegangan erat pada telapak tangan Tooru yang hangat, Hitoka berusaha untuk bisa melihat Crystal Palace, tempat Pameran Akbar diselenggarakan. Konon, tempat itu begitu berkilau bagaikan kristal akibat bias dari kaca dan rangka besi yang mendominasi struktur gedung itu. Disponsori oleh suami Ratu Victoria, Pangeran Albert, media massa tak henti-hentinya mengagungkan keajaiban arsitektur gedung itu sejak sembilan bulan yang lalu di saat penanaman pasak besi pertama.

“Kamu mau jinjit pun juga tidak akan bisa melihat Crystal Palace dari sini, ’kan, Hitoka-chan kalah tinggi sama nona-nona bule di sini. Mau kugendong?” canda Tooru sambil membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar .

“…”

“Serius, aku mau menggendongmu! Toh, sudah lama aku tidak menggendongmu sejak malam perta—“

“CRYSTAL PALACE SUDAH KELIHATAN,  KOK, HAHAHAHA. TIDAK PERLU, TERIMA KASIH.”

Melihat istrinya berjalan cepat mendahuluinya, dengan wajah semerah buah persik, Tooru hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan geli. “Kenapa harus malu, ‘kan, tidak ada yang mengerti aku bicara apa.”

* * *

 

Membayar dua _shillings_ sebagai retribusi, Hitoka dan Tooru disambut oleh air mancur Osler yang bersimbah cahaya matahari dengan gemilang di pintu masuk. Bercahaya bagaikan kristal, serupa dengan langit-langit berlapis kaca di atas yang mengingatkan Hitoka akan gambar rumah kaca milik Charles Darwin di jurnal ilmiah langganan suaminya.

“Tooru-kun,” panggil Hitoka sambil menggamit lengan suaminya, “Tolong pinjamkan aku petanya. Aku mau lihat los khusus pameran lukisan ada di sebelah mana.”

“ _Pardon me, but what did you say_?”

Sekujur tubuh Hitoka mendingin saat ia bersitatap dengan orang asing yang lengannya ia gamit. Wajah oriental Oikawa Tooru berganti dengan rupa berjenggot lebat dan jelas sekali dari ras Kaukasia. Paras Hitoka pias.

“Ma _—I mean, I apologize. I thought you’re my husband_ ,” wanita malang itu langsung membungkukkan badan, dalam kepanikannya melupakan tata cara hormat ala wanita Inggris.

“ _Don’t mind that, my lady._ ”

Setelah momen canggung dan memalukan itu, berdirilah ia, Oikawa Hitoka, di antara manusia-manusia berkulit putih yang menjulang tinggi, menoleh dan mencari-cari eksistensi sang suami yang raib ditelan bumi.

(Suatu keadaan yang sama sekali tidak dibantu dengan postur tubuhnya yang mungil. Beberapa ibu-ibu yang menangkap basah dirinya berdiri di bawah air mancur menghampiri dan menanyainya, “ _Are you lost, my dear_?” dan Hitoka terpaksa harus menebalkan muka dan menjawab, “ _No, ma’am. I was told by my husband to stay here while he went to retiring room_.”)

“Hitoka-chan!” kepanikan yang berganti dengan kelegaan menghias tenor Tooru kala ia memanggil nama istrinya. Tak mengindahkan tolehan kepala pengunjung yang mendapatinya menyebut suatu sufiks yang tak lazim ada, sang pria menghampiri Hitoka sambil berlari-lari kecil.

“Kamu ke mana saja, sih?” semprot Hitoka, matanya berkaca-kaca. Wanita lain mungkin akan menyatukan alis dan bersuara dengan nada marah, namun bila kedua ekspresi itu diaplikasikan pada Oikawa Hitoka, itu membuatnya seperti gadis kecil yang siap menangis.

“I-iya, kamu tenang dulu, ya. Maafkan aku, di sana ada demo mesin memproduksi kain dari lintingan benang sampai jadi garmen, hehe,” Tooru menggaruk kepalanya sebagai tanda sesal. Hitoka menghembuskan napas, memilih untuk segera menutup pembicaraan. Tooru dan obsesinya pada revolusi industri itu sudah jadi cerita lama sejak Hitoka masih perawan dan berstatus sebagai putri tutor kaligrafer Tuan Muda Tooru di Kediaman Aoba Johsai.

Sang suami menyelipkan tangan di ceruk lengan kurus Hitoka, membimbing istrinya mengelilingi Crystal Palace. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dalam diam, menikmati setiap pajangan-pajangan eksotis yang dipamerkan di sana. Tiga pohon elm yang menjulang tinggi, undakan yang di atas diisi peralatan makan keramik dari abad ke-17, miniatur Patung Sphinx dan Patung Ramses II, dan masih banyak lagi yang mereka berdua temukan di sana.

Hingga tibalah mereka di sebuah tangga curam di sudut gedung, di dasar tangga tertulis rambu petunjuk _Painting Room_.

Memberi peringatan kecil agar hati-hati saat mendaki tangga, Tooru memimpin di depan saat keduanya tiba di sebuah ruangan yang remang-remang. Barisan obor yang berkibar diatur agar menyala tanpa harus menjilat-jilat selain udara bebas. Di antara obor-obor itu, terpajanglah lukisan-lukisan yang menjadi destinasi utama.

Hitoka pun mengunjungi setiap lukisan satu demi satu, dalam hati mengagumi teknik pencahayaan pada karya milik Rembrandt, detil anatominya Sir Joshua Reynolds, ekspresi bijak pada netra potret Shakespeare. Hati Hitoka tak berhenti berbunga-bunga dan senyum yang tak terdefinisi kadar kebahagiaannya melengkung di wajahnya.

“Satu dari sekian mimpi kita terwujud di sini,” desah dan cengiran bersatu di paras Hitoka, ia berkilauan dalam keremangan. “Rasanya perjuangan kita tak sia-sia, bukan?”

 _Perjuangan_ , Tooru tercenung mendengar pilihan diksi Hitoka, ia kehilangan kata-kata.

 Benar apa adanya bila hidup dua insan ini tak luput dari kata itu. Bertemu pertama kali dalam relasi majikan-pelayan, dalam lingkup dunia kecil bernama Jepang yang konservatif lagi sempit tak menghalangi mereka untuk berbagi mimpi yang sama. Walau ikatan sehidup semati yang mengikat mereka dianggap hal yang amat kontroversial bagi orang-orang di sekeliling mereka, tak ada keraguan di hati saat Tooru bersumpah akan pergi dari tanah kelahirannya dan membangun babak baru di negeri seberang samudra. Ia tak menyesal meletakkan _katana_ kebanggaannya di depan Tuan Aoba Johsai yang baru, Iwaizumi.

Hitoka, yang menjadi alasan utama atas idealisme suaminya, telah membuka pengetahuannya akan dunia baru itu dari majalah-majalah yang berhasil ibunya beli dari misionaris Inggris yang bermukim di Mutsu. Sang pemuda menemukan tambatan hati pada artikel teknologi-teknologi dari negeri berbentuk kue sorbet yang acap kali ditabukan dan sang gadis jatuh cinta pada mahakarya maestro seni potret Joshua Reynolds yang estetikanya tak mudah dipahami dengan ideologi setempat.

Dada Tooru terasa ringan, bebas dari suatu beban asing yang bahkan kehadirannya tak ia sadari. Dan mungkin, Hitoka juga merasakan hal yang sama, karena senyum yang ia tampilkan kini begitu bebas dan bercahaya, amat berbeda dari semua senyum-senyum yang pernah sang wanita berikan.

Senyum sang pemuda terbit untuk membalas milik sang wanita, Tooru pun menemukan jawabannya.

“Benar, tidak ada yang sia-sia.”

(Satu langkah itu, dimulai dari kalimat berikut:

“Katakan padaku, Hitoka-chan, bersediakah kamu bila kita menancapkan sauh mimpi kita lebih jauh lagi?”)


End file.
